Total Eclipse of the Heart
by justagirlfromcali
Summary: After a terrible accident costing the lives of the ones she loved most, Bonnie Bennett reluctantly moves to Oregon as the Parker family welcomes her with open arms. There she meets Kai, the outcast of the family. {all human} {bonkai} {90s}
1. Chapter 1

Colleen Parker was a lot more pretty than I was expecting. Her figure was tall and slender, her complexion pale, her hair long and black, her eyes blue as my nail polish that was terribly chipping off. She stood amongst the crowd in the waiting area with a bold sign that clearly read in bright, colorful letters: Welcome to Oregon, Bonnie Bennett. I internally groaned, thinking how cheesy the sign looked. I naturally assumed her kids made the poster, due to the little drawings and scribbles from crayons and glitter glue.

I adjusted the backpack strap on my shoulder and passed one of the flight attendants who gave me a large, exaggerated smile. "Have a good day, sweetie." I only forced a fake smile towards the plastic bimbo and then walked off through the thick, dispersing crowd, navigating my way towards Colleen.

Once she finally made eye contact with me, a bright smile spread. "You must be Bonnie," she pointed out, lowering the poster.

Able to get a better look at my legal godmother that I never knew about, she looked way younger than her forties. It might've been her outfit, which consisted of worn-out jeans and floral blouse. I had to admit, she actually had a bit of style, unlike typical housemothers.

"That I am," I answered her, a bit sourly. Inside, I cursed myself to be a little nicer. After all, it's awfully nice of them to take me in with open arms.

As if she didn't notice my sour tone, she still smiled sincerely. Her voice was softer, "I completely understand what you're going through, Bonnie." Do you really? I snorted internally. "And I know that you're probably, not exactly, thrilled to be coming home with me to my family." Gee, what the hell do you think? "But, no matter what, I want to welcome you with open arms, Bonnie. I'm so blessed to finally meet you!"

She surprised me by wrapping her arms around my petite body, the poster brushing against my back. Hesitantly, I returned her hug. The gesture was sweet and I could tell that Colleen truly was excited to have me here.

"Alrighty, time to go home and meet the rest of the family, they're all excited to meet you," Colleen chirped as she released me. Home... My chest constricted deeply. Home was where Mystic Falls was, my childhood. I swallowed down the pain as I followed after Colleen through the traffic inside the airport.

Talking to Colleen was surprisingly easy. Well, she did most of the talking while I was the listener. Being a listener was something I was incredibly good at. My best friends always came to me first when it come down to vent. I could sit there for hours in silence, processing information before expressing my humble opinion.

The drive was beautiful, much to my surprise. Colleen explained to me that her family lived in a rural setting, away from the city crowd. Me being raised as a small town girl, I've grown accustomed to the quiet, sleepy town life. Living deep in the woods in Oregon strangely didn't bother me as much as I thought it would. Most of my attention remained out the window, intently watching the forest life pass by, nothing but trees and the unmistakable scent of pine and nature.

"So, what's your favorite movie?"

"Huh?"

"Favorite movie," she repeated with a warm smile. "I'm only curious. My kids, all they seem to be doing is watching TV these days..."

"Oh." I said dumbly before thinking about my favorite movie. It took quite a moment to think of one, to be honest, I'm not a big fan of watching movies. "Um... I like Ferris Bueller." It sounded more like a question than an answer.

Colleen's eyes lit up. "Oh, yes. Ferris Bueller. That's a good one. My kids love that movie! Although, it's been a bit of a bad influence on my eldest, thought he could play sick and skip school," she explained with an affectionate eye roll.

I only nodded with a small smile and resumed keeping my gaze out the window. A moment later, Colleen picked up conversation again.

"Is everything okay, Bonnie? You've been very quiet..."

Let me know when your parents and grandma die in a freak car accident. My fingernails bit into my skin, creating moon creases. I decided not to say anything, thinking it would be best to not upset Colleen. She's been way too comforting and pleasant to me. I didn't deserve her kindness.

"Bonnie..." she tried again, her voice lowered and concerned.

I made eye contact with her, and nodded in a reassuring manner. "I'm fine." Stop lying. Just tell the truth about how you really feel. But I didn't, maybe in the future, but just... not now.

As if she could read my mind perfectly, she placed a motherly hand on my knee, patting gently. It was a silent gesture to prove that she cared for my well-being, despite the fact that she only met me less than an hour ago. God, she was too nice to me. My own mom didn't do the sweet, simple gestures.

Less than five minutes later, there was a huge two-story house in the distance of the single dirt road we were traveling on. As we drove closer, I could make out the outdoor toys that were tossed carelessly around the front yard.

"Oh, kids..." Colleen sighed, slowly pulling into the driveway. "Thought I told them to pick up after themselves. Sorry about the mess, Bonnie."

"Really, don't be. It's fine. It's actually kind of... nice."

That wasn't a lie. The yard had all kinds of toys and bikes all over the grass. It was very... home sweet home-ish. They weren't a perfect, spotless family and I strangely admired that. Before my family died, the household we lived in was very strict. Everything has to be cleaned up, outside and inside. The Parker family seemed more laid-back. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad here.

The engine cut off and I opened my door, flinging my belongings over my shoulder. The weather outside was extremely cold and dry, making me shiver inside my thin, worn-out sweater. It was in the middle of December, and I didn't think to take my snow jackets. How stupid of me.

"Oh, hon, you're freezing!" Colleen said as she met me on the other side of the car. Without further delay, she gently grabbed my arm and made me follow her up the porch towards the front door. "Let's get inside before you reach hypothermia." Okay, that might've been a bit of an exaggeration. It was cold, but not below thirty-five degrees Celsius. I didn't say anything however and trailed behind the taller woman inside.

A gust of warm air filtered around me, making me sigh in relief. The heater was on, and now I was starting to get a little more than warm inside my thin sweater and jeans. Already, I could hear the distant noises of activity going around in the house. For a moment, I almost forgot that Colleen and her husband raised eight kids.

"Kids..." Colleen called out. I assumed they were upstairs. "Get your butts down here and say hello." I stood awkwardly in front of the door. Colleen turned to me and said, "Oh, sweetie. You can set your bag down if you like. We'll have to figure out sleeping arrangements later."

"Okay." I did as I was told, my shoulder sagging in relief from the heavy weight I had to carry for the past day.

"Kids..." Colleen practically bellowed out again, growing impatient.

As I waited patiently and awkwardly, my eyes drank in everything. The inside was pretty ordinary, a bit cramped, but I could manage. A small smile lifted the corner my lips as I saw random coloring books, crayons, various toys littered around the floor. These kids obviously have a way more fun childhood than I ever did. There was a limit on how many toys I could have when I was younger due to my strict parents. At age five, they shoved books in my hand. I envied the Parker kids already.

Then, at the top of the stairs, one by one, the Parker kids practically stumbled down the steps, shoving and pushing at each other. The sight made me smile a bit. They were just normal kids. There were four boys and two girls. Wait, six kids? I thought the court mentioned to me that they had eight?

"There's only six?" I asked confused.

"My two eldest are probably at work. So is my husband. So, for now, you get to meet my youngest," Colleen clasped her hands together excitedly. "Okay, guys, be polite please and welcome our new member to the family."

I was a new member of the family. I was suddenly nervous again and I didn't know why. Maybe the idea of being forced to live in a new living situation with a brand new family and already I was branded as the new family member. I was oddly touched yet scared at the same time.

"Kids, this is Bonnie Bennett," Colleen introduced me and my mouth ran dry.

I forced a small smile and waved awkwardly at them. "Hi, everyone."

A few of them were equally as shy as I was and then some of them waved at me excitedly, like I was their shiny new toy or something.

"Okie dokie, everyone stand in a line and introduce yourselves." Colleen ordered and then muttered to me softly, "I know you won't get their names down the first time, so don't be shy to ask, okay?"

"Sure." I nodded.

The first boy to introduce himself was Joey. He had brown hair and blue eyes. He looked to be about maybe two years younger than me. Joey was one of the kids who waved happily at me. From what I could tell, he liked to play video games.

He asked, "You play Super Mario?"

Me being the ignorant idiot I was, I only shook my head with a confused, hesitant smile. "Sorry, no I don't."

"Oh, you haven't lived until you play a round on the Nintendo. It's one of my best prized possessions," he grinned.

"Okay, sounds cool," I chuckled.

The second kid was a girl, she looked ten years old with startlingly strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. She strangely reminded me of Strawberry Shortcake. The cute little girl introduced herself as Lisa, she seemed very shy, but I had a feeling she would warm up. I hope.

The third kid was Dave, one year younger than his sister Lisa with dark ashy blonde hair and once again blue eyes. Seemed like blue eyes was a popular trait in this family. Dave was an adorable little boy. After he introduced himself, he startled me by suddenly lunging forward and giving me a hug. I laughed surprised and returned the hug, little Dave only reaching up to my stomach. Colleen smiled at the display of affection and when Dave didn't let go of me, she gently pulled him away.

Nathan was next. He was equally as shy as his older sister Lisa. This time, he had dark black hair and green eyes with big thick rimmed glasses. His eyes were almost similar to my own forest greens. I learned that was seven and he liked to read books. Already, I could tell that Nathan was the brains of his siblings and he had a bright future ahead of him.

Lastly, there was a pair of twins, a boy and a girl. Olivia and Lucas. They preferred to go with the nicknames Liv and Luke though, which I thought was really cute. They both had blonde hair and blue eyes and looked to be about five years old. They were giddy to see me, I could tell.

"My husband won't be home until around dinner, so you'll able to meet him then," Colleen informed me.

"Thank you, Mrs. Parker," I said sincerely.

"Call me Colleen," she smiled warmly.

After the long introductions, the kids ventured out to whatever they were doing previously and Colleen started the house tour. She showed me the living room which was very roomy inside. A small boxed TV, a large couch, a fireplace, coffee table, etc. The living room was very normal and welcoming. While Colleen was rambling on about random things, I peered curiously at the picture frames on the wall.

A few typical family photos here and there. School pictures. Halloween pictures. Suddenly, I wondered why the kids weren't in school today, considering it's a normal week day.

"The kids don't have school?" I asked.

"Christmas break," she answered.

Oh. That's right. I mentally remembered it was December 19th. Christmas was literally right around the corner. A sudden pain flared in my chest. This was the first year I was going to celebrate Christmas without my family.

I swallowed the sadness down my throat and distracted myself to look at more pictures. I recognized the faces of the kids I just met in the pictures, except two. I looked closer at one particular Christmas photo. There was Liv and Luke, and they were surrounded by two older kids. One boy and one girl, they looked about the same age. The four siblings were wearing matching Christmas sweaters, bringing a small amused smirk to my face.

"Is that your older ones?" I asked, pointing to the photo.

Colleen nodded. "Josette and Malachai," she confirmed. "They're born twins."

Twins seemed to be a thing in the Parker family. It was kind of cool. I wished I had my own twin, or at least a sibling. It was kind of lonely growing up as the only child in the family.

Josette, as I looked closer, she looked like a younger version of her mother with the dark hair and clear blue eyes that shined in the light. She was very beautiful.

Then I averted my eyes and looked at the older boy in the picture, Malachai. He had a handsome boyish grin and blue eyes that screamed mischief. I briefly wondered if he was the troublemaker of the family. Malachai was incredibly good-looking with matching dark hair and irresistible eyes. I snapped myself together; good-looking? Really, Bonnie? He had to be at least four years older than me. No thank you.

"So, Bonnie... Ready for an excruciating long tour of the rest of the house?" Colleen playfully challenged me. I tore my gaze away from the pictures and made eye contact with the older woman.

"Bring it on."

.

.

.

My first Bonkai fic XD About time I started one! After reading so many awesome fics and stalking the Bonkai tag on Tumblr, I was inspired to write my own AU fic. It's a bit sloppy, I admit. I promise the future chapters will be more interesting... I hope ;D Okay, so if it wasn't clear, Bonnie is 14 years old right now. I know, I know, she's pretty young here but I'm fascinated by the idea of a younger!Bonnie and an older!Kai. Don't ask why. But right now, there's not gonna be any romantic interaction until a little while later, okie dokie?Okay, so the next chapter, we'll see more Bon interaction with the Parker kids. Jo and Kai will also be introduced next chapter too, so stay tuned! Also, I don't think they ever mentioned Kai's mother's name in TVD, so I made her name up myself. Hope that's okay! So, what do you think? Is this worth continuing? Did you hate TVD finale as much as I did? Let me know in a review xoxoxoxo


	2. Chapter 2

The entire tour of the house took at least an hour. So far, five bedrooms and two bathrooms. Only two bathrooms... One in the parent's bedroom and one in the hallway, meaning I'd have to share with the rest of the siblings. Fan-fucking-tastic. For sleeping arrangements, Colleen decided to pull out the living room couch into a temporary bed until we figure out which room I would stay in.

After the agonizingly long tour was finally over, I offered to help Colleen make dinner, figuring it would be the nice thing to do. Her eyes brightened at my request. The kitchen was spacious enough for two people to work together anyway.

She asked me what I would like to have for dinner, considering I'm the new permanent guest. Spaghetti sounded like a good and easy option to me. Colleen happily agreed with my dinner choice, so she pulled out a jar of Prego sauce and a package of noodles, along with pre made frozen meatballs.

I usually always made spaghetti from scratch, my parents didn't like to buy already made food from the store. I mentally reminded myself to make my own version of spaghetti for the Parker's in the future. They haven't lived until they try my favorite oregano spaghetti sauce.

I was actually having a lot of fun making dinner with Colleen. She always cracked a few jokes here and there, just made her a lot likable and real.

Mr. Parker came home after the noodles were boiled.

"Honey," Colleen happily greeted next to me. "You're just in time for dinner."

Joshua Parker was a middle-aged man with greying dark hair and piercing eyes. He seemed to have a rough exterior and made me feel a little intimidated.

"Is that spaghetti you're making?" he asked, sounding extremely tired from working all day.

"Of course. Bonnie suggested it."

Then he looked at me and his face gradually softened. Awkwardly, I smiled and he offered his large hand to me.

"Bonnie Bennett, sir. It's nice to meet you," I made sure to keep eye contact and to grip his hand firmly, a gesture of confidence.

"Likewise," he smiled. "I've heard about what happened and I just want you to know that if there's anything you need, just holler. Okay? I hope you find yourself comfortable here."

"I appreciate that, sir," I said maturely. "A lot, I really do."

"Of course, anything for the Bennett family. Your father was a great guy, I can see he's raised you well."

I nodded, struggling to keep myself from collapsing pathetically on the floor in tears. "He was a great guy, great dad."

I felt the comforting hand of Colleen's on my shoulder, effectively calming me down. She stirred the conversation around, "Honey, why don't you clean yourself up real quick. Dinner will be ready in a jiffy."

Joshua affectionately rolled his eyes at his wife. "Anything for you, your highness."

Colleen chuckled and resumed going back to finishing dinner as Joshua disappeared out of the kitchen.

They were so... playful... with each other. It was actually kind of sweet. Mom and dad never acted like that in front of me, either always fighting or ignoring each other. I think the reason my parents stayed together was for the sake of me. I was their anchor, firmly holding them together.

I briefly wondered what life would've been like had my parents did actually go their separate ways... It's too late for that now.

The dining room table was huge, seating for at least twelve people. Great to know that I wouldn't have to sit on the floor while everyone else dines at the table.

The spaghetti, considering it's only Prego sauce, was actually not bad. Just needed a little more oregano. I ended up sitting next to Lisa and Joey. Dave, Nathan, Liv, and Luke were on the opposite side of us while Colleen and Joshua sat at their respectful ends of the table.

"So, Bonnie," Joey said casually while stuffing his face with spaghetti, sauce dribbling all over his chin, making me laugh. "You game for a round of Mario after this?" It seemed all he liked to obsess about was video games. It was cute.

"Yeah, sure. Why not?" I agreed with a smile. I've heard about the Atari and Nintendo games, but never got one of the systems for Christmas or my birthday or anything like that. These kids have a way better childhood than I do.

"Awesome!" Joey grinned from ear to ear.

Lisa was very hesitant and shy sitting next to me, slowly stirring around her spaghetti. She acted like as if I was gonna pull a gun on her or something.

"How are you doing, Lisa?" I asked gently, hoping my tone would make her ease up.

It didn't and she only tensed. She didn't make eye contact as she replied, "I'm okay."

I felt a little disappointed from the lack of conversation I was hoping I could have with her. I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable in my presence. That was the last thing I wanted to do.

Not wanting to make her feel more uncomfortable, I focused my attention on the other kids. All of them were busily shoveling noodles in their mouths, eating like they've been starved for days.

"So, Bonnie..." Joshua caught my attention. "What kind of music do you like to listen to?"

Everything in my mind went blank. What kind of music do I like to listen to? Honestly, I never got to listen to the radio much or watch TV so I never really knew what kind of music was out there.

Wow... I must be the most boring person on the planet. Kudos to me.

Instead of making myself look like a living-under-a-rock idiot, I directed the question back to him, "I don't know, what kind of music do you like to listen to?"

My heart calmed as he twirled around a fork of noodles and responded. "I'm a big Beatles fan. Once in a while, I'll tune into whatever Kai's listening to. Sometimes Guns N' Roses or Aerosmith. I'll listen to anything, really. As long as it's not Madonna," he pointedly looked at his wife.

"Oh, please, Josh." She rolled her eyes. "I know you're secretly a closet Madonna fan."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, dear," he snorted sarcastically.

I chuckled and took a sip of my glass of water, relishing the clear taste traveling down my throat, soothing and fresh. I noticed everyone else had an interesting choice of drink. Joshua was drinking a beer, Colleen a glass of red wine, most of the kids had cokes or sprites. I suddenly felt extremely out of place, sitting here with a laid back family while I was clearly the alien.

Surprisingly, neither Josette or Malachai showed up for dinner. Colleen assured me as we were cleaning up and washing dishes that this was a normal thing. Her reassurance made me feel a bit better, but I still severely hoped that they didn't skip out because I would be here.

As promised, Joey practically dragged me to the living room to play the Nintendo together. Less than five minutes, he explained to me how exactly to play, which controls to properly use, and the goal of the game. Clearly, Joey knew this game by heart and he spoke with such passion and dedication, I wouldn't be surprised if he one day decided to actually marry his Nintendo.

"Wait, how do I do this again?" Every minute, I asked the same thing, trying to remember which exact controls to use and when to use them. Much to my surprise, Joey was very helpful, very informative. He never once got mad at me for losing a round.

"Hey, I think you're finally starting to get better at this," Joey smiled as I successfully won to level two.

"You think?" I asked in a hopeful tone, focusing on making sure my Mario character didn't get blasted from a fireball. Unfortunately, I chose the wrong time to comment and my character got hit by a turtle. Damn it.

"Not anymore," Joey sighed, taking my controller without my permission. "Here, let me show you how it's done." Arrogant little brat. But I couldn't get mad at little Joey, he was too cute with his huge dimples and excited eyes.

Joey beat all the levels in a matter of minutes. He really was pro at this. I vowed to myself one day, that I will beat him at his own game. And I will brag about it to his face until the day I die.

After he finished, Joey allowed me to play again. A few times here and there, I died, but overall, I think I was slowly starting to get better.

"Not bad for a newbie," Joey said impressed.

"Thanks."

In the distance, I heard the sound of the door shutting with a female voice hollering, "I'm home!"

Handing the controller back to Joey, I stood up and hesitantly walked to the foyer. I assumed this was Josette as I studied her while she was setting her bag down. She finally noticed me and smiled politely. I returned her smile. She was like, really pretty.

"Hi, Bonnie!" She loomed over me a few feet in height as she walked up to me and offered her hand. "I'm Josette, but you can call me Jo."

After clearing my throat, I clasped her hand and shook. "It's nice to meet you, Jo."

"Yeah, you too, of course," she nodded. "I really like your hair, it's very pretty."

"Thanks." I self consciously twirled a piece of my naturally curly dark hair. "Um... I like your shoes." I winced, knowing that was a stupid, awkward response.

"Oh, these things." She lifted up her ratty, worn-out converse. "I'm in need to go shoe shopping soon. Hey, there's an idea, would you like to come with? I can show you around the mall and stuff."

I liked Jo already. She had this aura of confidence, reminding me of her mother, and I really liked that.

"That would be great," I nodded.

"Sweet. Here, I gotta go take a shower and rinse off today's work," she sighed exhausted as she stepped past me and up the stairs. She paused and turned around to look down at me. "So... uh, did you wanna hang out after I'm done, or do you have a certain time you go to bed?"

I used to have a bed time... not anymore. "Yeah, thanks. I'd like that."

She grinned. "Cool. You can chill in my room until I'm done."

"Sounds like a deal," I said and she disappeared up the stairs. I released a nervous sigh and mentally slapped myself. Stop being so fidgety and awkward.

Joey was still busily playing the Nintendo when I looked in the living room. Luke and Liv were on the floor, drawing on their coloring books. I explored more around the house before I eventually decided to go upstairs.

Nathan and Dave were in their room, playing with fake swords. Lisa was in her room playing with her Cabbage Patch doll. I checked the other room, easily recognizing it as Jo's room. Out of curiosity, I peeked in the other room next to her's, slowly opening the door. It was definitely a guy's room.

Various band posters plastered all over the walls, a big spacious bed with blue sheets, and surprisingly, it was a lot cleaner and emptier than Jo's room. I came to the automatic realization that this must've been Malachai's room.

It occurred to me that I never actually been in a boy's real room before. I mean, yeah, I had a lot of guy friends, but my parents would never allow me to go to their homes just to hang out.

Something pulled me inside to explore Malachai's room. I didn't know what, but I was strangely curious to see what was in here. I checked behind me to make sure no one was watching before I took a hesitant step into the room.

I felt like there was an invisible alarm in here, like I'm breaking into an entry that has caution tape. The room was startlingly colder than the rest of the house. I shivered slightly as I took another cautious step.

This was wrong, I knew that. I was trespassing into a room that didn't belong to me. I had no right to snoop, but for some strange reason, I couldn't help myself. It weirdly excited me to venture into an older boy's room.

I looked at the unmade bed and frowned. The clean freak inside me itched to fix the comforter, but I refrained myself from touching anything.

From the looks of it, Malachai was very reserved, apart from the rest of his family. The black sheep. There was no pictures of his family or friends anywhere in his room. No typical trophies from sports. Only stupid hair band posters.

Feeling disappointed that I didn't find anything interesting, I was about to turn and exit the room when I noticed his desk in the corner, multiple pages strewn all over. Curiously, I took a peek and was utterly surprised to find landscape drawings. The detail he spent on working was truly one in a million. He had a talent for shading, especially.

I lifted up one particular sketch and gazed at it. It was a drawing of the west coast beach. He perfectly drew the waves and the rough texture of sand. I was blown away by his talent. I wondered if he took art classes or won anything for this.

A car door slammed shut. I could only assume who that was coming home.

I gasped and accidentally knocked over his lamp.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" were the only words I was capable of as I quickly dropped his sketch back to where it belong and picked up the lamp.

"Oh, fuck me," I groaned.

The lightbulb accidentally broke. The lamp itself was fine. Just the stupid lightbulb. Despite the large crack, I screwed the light bulb back on and placed the lamp in its correct spot.

I darted out his door, quietly shutting it.

I released a sigh, glad no one caught me sneaking around. Pull yourself together, Bonnie Bennett.

Here I was, welcomed into a home, and I act shady by snooping around in places I shouldn't be. Way to go, Bonnie.

Wiping the sweat I didn't realize I had on my forehead, a good glass of water sounded good to me to satisfy my dry mouth.

I walked down the hallway, intent on going down to the kitchen, when I accidentally collided into a hard chest.

"Well, well, well," I heard a voice drawl out above me. "You must be Bonnie Bennett. You're a lot tinier in person."


	3. Up for Adoption

_**ATTENTION EVERYONE! I have a super-duper important announcement to make…**_

 _As every one of my readers knows, I've been neglecting each of the stories I've created. Well, if you want to hear an explanation; I've simply lost inspiration for a great majority of the fandoms I've been writing for. Times been moving and my life has been changing in lots of different ways; good and bad._

 _So without further ado, I have compromised a solution for all my old stories: I'm putting all of them up for **adoption.**_

* * *

 **Here are a list of my stories that are available for adoption:**

* * *

 _ **Love is like War** _ — _Following the days after her brother's unfortunate passing, Kelly Peterson fights to keep her head held high and continue life for her family's sake. An unexpected visitor shows up, and Kelly is highly suspicious. {david/oc}_ **(Guest, 2014)**

 _ **Champagne for the Pain** _ — _Jack Mercer: first-class fuck-up, third-class rock-star. Lydia Hathaway: first-class bitch, third-class basket-case. Jack/OC_ **(Four Brothers)**

 _ **This Is The End** _ — _Seth Rogen is my best friend. And of course, being his best friend, I decided to help him accompany Jay to another one of James Franco's stupid house-warming parties. Little did I know that the world was coming to an end and here I am, stuck in a house filled with six morons. Fuck my life. Franco/OC_ **(This is the End)**

 _ **Total Eclipse of the Heart** _ — _After a terrible accident costing the lives of the ones she loved most, Bonnie Bennett reluctantly moves to Oregon as the Parker family welcomes her with open arms. There she meets Kai, the outcast of the family. {all human} {bonkai} {90s}_ **(The Vampire Diaries)**

 _ **The Night Is Still Young** _ — _After being challenged to a scavenger hunt, Taylor and Katie are in for the ride of their lives as they travel across the country to Coachella Valley & Arts Festival along with a couple of "male entertainers" they accidentally meet. Richie/OC Ken/OC_ **(Magic Mike)**

 _ **A Twisted Tale** — Sadie Prescott is no stranger to danger._ _{billy/oc/stu}_ **(Scream)**

 _ **You Found Me** _ — _Colleen Grant was one of the original visitors for Jurassic Park over twenty-years ago. After being invited to Jurassic World with her two sons, Zach and Gray, history unfortunately repeats itself._ **(Jurassic Park)**

 _ **Seven Devils** _ — _Six friends embark on a journey from Mystic Falls, Virginia all the way up to Chicago, Illinois for the biggest game of the season. It's supposed to be a fun vacation in celebration of graduation. But it turns out to be fatally worse than they imagine; the group unknowingly steps into the trap of a ghost town, the main attraction being the House of Wax. (AU, AH)._ **(The Vampire Diaries)**

* * *

 ** _Phew! *wipes off sweat* still with me? Now, here are my stories that are complete but no sequels in progress. Let me explain…_**

* * *

 _ **Only Human** _ — _Rose never imagined that she would meet the striking God of Thunder in the New Mexico desert, let alone become good friends with the banished man; and never did she imagine that her best friend, Jane, would strangely fall in love with the mighty Thor. Set during the events of Thor. Future Loki/OC Thor/Jane *COMPLETE*_

 _ **I've successfully finished this fic but never wrote a sequel… If you were a fan of this fic and have a wonderful idea of where Rose's story could've gone, don't hesitate to send me a PM.**_

* * *

 _ **Here are my Hangover fanfics that I've completed:**_

* * *

 _ **Raise Your Glass** _ — _Four best friends: Paige, Jamie, Connie, and Zoey decide to spend their weekend in Vegas for a kick-ass birthday. When the four girls meet the infamous wolf pack, they will experience the most insane, memorable journey of their lives. Phil/OC Stu/OC Alan/OC *COMPLETE*_

 _ **Wild Ones** _ — _Two years has passed since the unforgettable incident in Vegas. Now, the wolf pack is off to Thailand for Stu and Jamie's wedding. But what happens when they get thrown in a familiar loop similar to Vegas? Join Phil, Paige, Stu, Jamie, Alan, and Connie as they work together to find Zoey's little brother and try to make it back in time for the wedding. *COMPLETE*_

 _ **I've finished the two fics that take place in the course of the first and second movie, but never wrote for the third movie.**_

* * *

 _ **OKIE-DOKIE! All the stories I've listed above are up for adoption like I've said several times. It pains me to do this but I've realized that it's not fair to many of my readers who've waited for me, some patient, some not.**_

 _ **If you're interested in adopting one of my fics, please do PM me and we can discuss further details from then on.**_

 _ **I thank everyone for having the patience to read this awfully long and bittersweet message…**_

 _ **P.S. I'm not permanently finished with fan fiction. I do plan on starting new with fresh stories and ideas.. especially during the summer time.**_


End file.
